Yuri vs Kasumi
Yuri vs Kasumi '''is GalactaK's forty-first battle and the premiere of the 'Akinator Season', in which matchups are decided by your friendly neighbourhood Akinator. It features ''King of Fighters Yuri Sakazaki and Dead or Alive's Kasumi. Description S3E1! King of Fighters vs Dead or Alive! Man, these two are really not helping with my problem with getting a girlfriend. These two waifus can sure pack a punch, but only one can win! Who will it be though? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Tokyo was crowded as Kasumi walked through the streets of one of the many districts. One had to stay on their guard, since there were reports of mass genocide going on around the globe: the most distressing being two bloody corpses of children being found in a forest. Still, people were enjoying themselves, so why not join them? As she walked through the streets, she came across a young girl beating up a random man wearing a cap. She ran forward and kicked the girl backwards. Kasumi: What did that man do to you? Yuri: Nothing. It was just a friendly sparring match! Kasumi: Friendly sparring match? Mind if I crash the party? Yuri shook her head. She needed some training and maybe this woman could provide her with some. She leapt backwards into a fighting position and ran forward, shoving Kasumi into a street. Both of them decided to start their fight here. HERE WE GOOO! Yuri dashed forward and punched Kasumi in the face, following it up with a kick and another punch. Kasumi countered the final blow with a kick and followed this up with a combo of punches, kicks and a slice from her sword. Yuri lurched backwards, before going forward with a senkai kyaku, throwing Kasumi to the floor. Yuri: I've faced worse. See ya! Kasumi: We're not done yet. Kasumi teleported in front of Yuri and punched her backwards, sprinting forward to grab her and continue her rampage of punches. Yuri managed to wriggle out of Kasumi's grip before the last one could be thrown and used her Yuri Chou Slash to temporarily deal with Kasumi. Strangely for Yuri, it didn't seem to harm Kasumi all that much. Instead, all it did was temporarily faze her. Yuri then tried her Hien Rekkou, but Kasumi blocked, punching Yuri backwards. By this point Yuri had had enough and ran forward, just as Kasumi fired some lightning-like ki from her hand. Yuri quickly used energy reflector to fire this back at Kasumi, and it was the critical hit she'd been waiting for. She ran forward and started her own combo of punches and kicks, finishing it off with a senkai kyaku. Kasumi kicked Yuri back and got out three kunai, putting them together to from a shuriken that Yuri jumped over. Kasumi: You're actually pretty good! Yuri came down with a kick and went for another punch, which Kasumi dodged. Kasumi then went for a kick of her own, but Yuri grabbed it. Throwing Kasumi over her shoulder, she crouched down. As Kasumi came back down towards earth... Yuri: Shin! Chou Upper! Kasumi was thrown upwards and brought right back down by Yuri using another kick and an uppercut. Kasumi brought her foot down on Yuri's shoulder, scything the girl as she leapt up, ready to fire several more ki bolts in the girl's direction. She did so, with Yuri rolling to dodge a few and then running to dodge the rest. She tried using a senkai kyaku, but it was as good as fruitless. Kasumi teleported in front of her and punched the girl in the face, before firing one last ki bolt. KO! Yuri fell to the floor and Kasumi turned to walk off. Some time later, Yuri got up. Man, that was good! All right, so she'd lost, but it was till an awesome fight for her anyways! She'd have to keep practicing. To be continued in Sakura VS Yuri... Conclusion (cue Dead or Alive 2: Hitohira, Kasumi's Theme) This game's winner is: Kasumi! Trivia * I suppose I'd better explain the Akinator Season's works. I select a character, and they fight against the last wrong guess that Akinator gives while trying to work out the character. In this case, it was Kasumi for Yuri, who was chosen by you people. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Dead or Alive ''character. '''Next Time' The Doctor materialises into DBX.Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Adult themed DBXs Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights